


Holy Balls

by ThePinkFizz



Series: Septiplier has come to Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter (all media types), Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hufflepuff!Mark, M/M, Quidditch, Tension, nerdy!Mark, sex in the grass, slytherin!Jack, troublemaker!Jack, worried!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Mark's first time coming to one of Jack's matches. Well...any quidditch match for that matter. He doesn't know much about the sport, but what he does know is that four bludgers shouldn't be trailing the seeker. Something's not right. And when one hits Jack's broom and sends the Slytherin over the side of his broom only to hang on for dear life, Mark is suddenly sure about his feelings for the blue-eyed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Balls

The team sat clustered around on benches that semicircled around a drawing board. Flint smacked the board hard with the back of his hand and Jack jumped, sitting bolt upright, gripping the handle of his broom tightly. He had never liked Marcus. Always thought he was one s _onuva bitch_ but he was captain after all.

_“Now we’re gonna go out there, and crush those Gryffindors!”_

There were cheers all around.

_“And McLoughlin,”_

All eyes turned to Jack.

_“I want your eyes glued to that Snitch and not your boyfriend.”_

There were some snickers from his fellow teammates and Flint cracked an overlapping smile, looking smug. Jack stood up, leaning against his broom, giving Flint a smile of equal smugness.

“He’s not my boyfriend. I’m just using him for sex.”

Flint’s smile dropped. Jack could see Pansy trying to hold in a smirk.

“Now let’s do this and go kick some scarlet arse!”

The resounding who-rahs was all Jack needed to know that he had just won that little game.

_“Let’s move then!”_

Everyone filed out after Flint, getting into formation. Marcus looked over his shoulder at Jack and sneered.

_“Scared McLoughlin?”_

Jack chortled.

“You wish.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mark took a deep breath as he pressed on through the packed stands with exasperated “’cuse me”s and “pardon me”s. It was a crisp day, but the sun shining down added an extra hint of warmth. Mark looked down, fussing with the fringed end of his yellow and black scarf that he had just haphazardly thrown over his black corduroy jacket.

_“Mark! Over here!”_

His head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice and he pushed through the crowd a little carelessly this time. He saw Neville’s doofy grin breaking through the crowd like a beacon of light.

“Hey guys! Hi Ron.”

Ron offered a nod of ginger hair in his direction as he scanned the field with a lazy gaze. The Hufflepuff was just about to ask Neville a question when a cool voice cut him off.

_“Fischbach. Well well. Here to see your mudblood boyfriend play?”_

Mark’s face hardened, and he drew his wand, flicking it at Malfoy.

“I swear, if you don’t watch yourself, I will turn you into the little ferret that you are faster than you can say ‘my father will hear about this.’”

Malfoy snarled but before things could go any further Neville took Mark by the shoulders and steered him in a separate direction.

_“C’mon Mark, don’t waste your time.”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack mounted his broom and flew into position above the pitch. He noted that the crowd today was particularly rowdy. There were students packed into the grandstands, screaming, waving banners and flags bearing their house colors and crests. He took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. Until he heard a loud voice, seemingly louder than the crowd.

_“C’mon Jack! You’ve got this!”_

He looked in the direction of the voice and saw Mark’s face. He was smiling and clapping, cheering enthusiastically, crammed between Neville and Ron. Jack smiled.

_He came._

A loud whistle blast from below pulled Jack’s attention away from the Hufflepuff. Madam Hooch was standing in the middle of the pitch with her hands cocked on her hips. She looked around the circle at each and every one of them.

_“Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you.”_

She directed special attention at Flint before nudging the trunk next to her with her foot. Jack heard the unmistakable voice of Lee Jordan giving out the commentary from the professors’ box.

_“The quaffle is released….and the game begins!”_

A flash of gold caught the Slytherin’s attention, and he was off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mark was watching the match unfold with newfound adoration. As much as he hated to admit it, a little bit of him was happy every time Bletchley blocked a Gryffindor pass. He knew it would make Jack happy if Slytherin won.

Speaking of Jack…Mark couldn’t take his eyes off him. He looked good in his quidditch robes…all swathed up in green and silver. Mark shook his head. If he didn’t snap out of it now, he was going to miss the entire match. But maybe it was a good thing that he _didn’t_ take his eyes off Jack because, trailing quickly behind the seeker, he saw not one…but _four_ bludgers. He elbowed Ron, who protested sourly.

_“Oi! What was that for?”_

Mark waved his hands.

“Now, my knowledge of quidditch is very limited, I’m more of a chessman myself, but if I’m not mistaken, aren’t there only supposed to be _two_ bludgers?”

Ron looked out at the pitch, his eyes scanning it rapidly.

“Something’s wrong here…”

No sooner had the words left Mark’s lips before Bletchley was pummeled with an onslaught of at least twelve quaffles.

_“Bloody hell, that’s never happened before.”_

Mark exchanged worried glances with Neville.

“Maybe I should find Professor Sprout.”

Neville looked to the professor’s box.

_“There she is!”_

Mark followed Neville’s line of sight and locked down the positon of his head of house. Then he was off like a shot, plowing through the crowd of students without so much as an apology.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack almost had it. He knew he could get it. And he had been so busy tracking that damn snitch he hadn’t even noticed the chaos unfolding around him. He saw something scarlet appear on his left and looked quickly.

_“Hi Jack.”_

“Potter. Nice of you to drop by.”

Harry gripped the handle of his broom tighter, but flashed Jack a grin.

_“So…who d’ya suppose is gonna win the match today?”_

Jack grinned maliciously at the Gryffindor.

“Dunno. But it’s not gonna be you!”

Jack pressed on with increasing speed, his 2001 could outrun that old dust buster of Potter’s. The preceding chaos that was swarming around the pitch finally caught up to Jack and he saw four bludgers whizzing towards him as he neared Wood who was guarding the Gryffindor rings.

_“Pull up McLoughlin! Pull up!”_

Jack did as he heard Harry yell and banked sharply to the left. The force of the turn caused him to wobble, the back-end of his broom fishtailing. One of the bludgers tailing him smacked into the bunch of sleek bristles at the end and the broom teetered back and forth. Jack lost his grip and his foot slid off the stirrup. He tried to hold on, tried scraping the heel of his foot at the stirrup, trying to get back in position. But his hand slipped and he was left clinging onto the handle, his feet dangling above the pitch. His eyes flickered to the stands, scanning for Mark. He wanted to see his face once more before he fell. Just once more. But Mark wasn’t there. And Jack felt his hand slip.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mark’s breath caught in his chest and he felt like he wasn’t breathing. He had stopped dead in his tracks and was just staring out at the pitch. Jack was dangling off his broom, his robes fluttering in the wind. He saw Jack’s face and the Slytherin looked afraid. Properly afraid. Mark cupped his hands around his mouth,

“Just hold on Jack! I’m coming!”

He completely abandoned his race to the professors’ box to find Sprout and instead rushed to the nearest flight of stairs. He began barreling down the steps, skipping some, skidding around the landings. He had to get there in time. _He just had to._ His steps halted momentarily when he heard Jack’s voice calling his name.

_“Mark! Mark hurry!”_

The Hufflepuff all but jumped down the flight of stairs in front of him and continued storming down them in record time. He came to the end of the stairs and ran out onto the pitch. He ducked as a quaffle sailed over his head and looked up to find Jack.

“Jack!”

The Slytherin looked down at him.

_“Mark! I can’t hold on! I’m slipping!”_

“No! Don’t let go!”

He saw Jack’s hand slip off the broom and thought for sure that he was going to fall, pulling out his wand when a scarlet-clad hand grabbed tightly onto emerald robes.

_“I’ve gotcha Jack!”_

Mark craned his neck to see Harry hoisting Jack back onto his broom and breathed a sigh of relief, nodding silent thanks to Potter. That was when he heard a deafening whistle blast and Madam Hooch’s voice,

_“I WANT EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!”_

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...._

Jack had no problem obeying Hooch and practically dive-bombed towards the ground. His feet slammed into the sand and he dropped his broom sprinting towards Mark. He threw his arms around the Hufflepuff and buried his face in Mark’s scarf, inhaling his scent. He felt strong arms wrap around him, felt a shuddering breath.

_“I was so worried about you…”_

Jack didn’t say anything. He just held tighter to the back of Mark’s coat. When he heard Hooch’s booming voice, the two boys dislocated awkwardly, even though Jack didn’t want to let go…

_“WHAT THE BLODDY HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!? A GEMINI CURSE!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMEONE KILLED!”_

Hooch looked around at the two teams angrily before she held out her hand.

_“Wands. Now!”_

Each player reluctantly gave up their wand and placed it into her hand. She performed a quick spell to see what each of them had last cast when her gaze suddenly flickered to Flint. She grabbed him firmly by the neck of his robe.

_“Mister Flint. You and I are going to have a nice little chat. In my office. Now!”_

Flint gave her almost a growl before he plundered off towards the direction of the castle. Hooch turned to the group, hands cocked on her hips.

_“Seeing as the way the events of this match played out and that the Golden Snitch was not caught-”_

Jack cleared his throat, protruding the little golden bauble from within his robe. Hooch blew her whistle.

_“SLYTHERIN WINS!”_

There was a roar of applause from the grandstand. Hooch told everyone to go get changed but before she did she gestured for Jack to come forward.

_“Slytherin house, from this point forward, Mister McLoughlin is your new team captain.”_

The team cheered, some of them clapping Jack on the back. Even Harry shook his hand. Mark beamed at the Slytherin. He came up behind Jack and touched his shoulder,

_“What do you say we get out of here?”_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack was leaning against the wall that made up one of the observations towers that overlooked the pitch. Mark was standing next to him.

_“I was so worried about you Jack.”_

Jack turned his neck, looking the Hufflepuff in the eye.

“I was looking for you...out in the crowd…when I thought that I was going to fall…I wanted to see your face just one more time…”

Mark grabbed his shoulders and pulled their mouths together, tightening his arms around the Slytherin. He pushed Jack’s back flat against the wall, caging him in with a strong arm. The Hufflepuff’s free hand rested on Jack’s neck, his thumb just below the other boy’s ear and he could feel the muscles of Jack’s neck underneath his hand.

_“I want you Jack…”_

His voice was barely above a whisper but Jack still heard him, kissing him feverishly. He slid down the wall, Mark going down onto his knees in front of him. Jack tilted his neck slightly to give the Hufflepuff better access. They were a little less awkward kissing now since they had done it a little bit before. They hardly ever bumped noses anymore.

Jack could feel Mark’s hand slide down onto his hip, pushing the quidditch robes out of the way as his hand skirted along the light fabric of his uniform trousers. He wasn’t worried at all. No one was around. They had all gone back inside a long time ago. Jack’s hand tangled into the long hair at the nape of Mark’s neck as the Hufflepuff sucked what would surely be a bruise into his neck.

A small, exasperated noise escaped the Slytherin as he felt his trousers come undone. Mark pulled him up off the ground for a minute and he allowed the Hufflepuff to pull off his emerald robe, Jack helping him out by shrugging his arms out of the sleeves. Mark pushed himself between Jack’s legs, a firm grip on his waist, tightening in the corded sweater.

The grass underneath him was soft as Mark laid him back. Jack could see the sky from underneath the archway. He smiled a little as he felt the Hufflepuff’s lips on his neck once more. He savored the way the short, dark bristles on Mark’s face scratched at his skin. He reached up his slender hand and pulled Mark’s scarf off, tossing it on top of his quidditch robe before he moved his hands to the closure on the Hufflepuff’s dark trousers.

He sucked in a breath as Mark pulled his tan uniform trousers down around his thighs. The Hufflepuff bent down, kissing at the triangular patch of brunet hair just below the Slytherin’s navel. He ran a light touch up Jack’s thin, hard dick that curled up towards his stomach.

“Mark…”

He whined, his hips stuttering slightly. The Hufflepufff offered him a soft kiss before he took his pointer and middle finger into his mouth and coated them thickly with spit. He brought his hand between Jack’s legs, the tips of his fingers brushing ever so slightly against the Slytherin’s entrance.

_“It’s going to hurt a little…”_

“I know it’s gonna hurt!”

Jack snapped before he offered Mark an apologetic smile. He grit his teeth, a small grunt escaping him as his neck jerked slightly as the stinging, searing pain creeped up into his ass. Mark added a third finger and soon a fourth, opening the Slytherin up beautifully. He dropped a hand to his own trousers and pushed them down around his knees, giving Jack a full view of his thick, hard dick with a bit of precum at the tip.

“I don’t think I know what I signed up for.”

Jack quipped smirking as Mark turned a slight shade of red, dropping back between Jack’s knees.

_“Ready?”_

Jack nodded, a tuft of green hair falling across his eyes. Mark brushed it out of the way, covering the Slytherin’s mouth with his own as he pushed in slowly. Jack couldn’t decide if it was to show affection or to keep him quiet. He did moan quite loudly into the Hufflepuff’s mouth, yanking a handful of Mark’s jumper into his fist.

The movements were quick and jerky at first, the Hufflepuff unsure of his movements and how his body worked in conjunction with the Slytherin’s. But soon he found a comfortable rhythm that suited the pair, his hips gliding slowly back and forth, the head of his cock the only thing inside Jack at times. They shared with each other breathy sighs, loud, drawn-out moans, nails running down back, wet kisses.

Mark’s left hip was nestled in Jack’s slightly smaller right one. He claimed the Slytherin’s mouth once more, running his tongue along the roof of the other boy’s mouth. He was laid out overtop the slightly smaller boy, a hand threaded in that shock of green hair, his hips rocking forwards and backwards.

Jack dropped his head back into the grass with a moan, his neck angled out giving the Hufflepuff perfect access to nip at and envelope his Adam’s apple with hot lips. Mark used his unoccupied hand on the Slytherin’s dick, combining long pulls with short, quick twists. Jack would gasp and wither with pleasure at the movements, clawing at Mark’s back, moaning out his name along with a long list of obscenities.

Jack came hard into the Hufflepuff’s hand, and he watched Mark lick a line though the semi-translucent liquid that coated his palm before he rubbed it off in the grass, leaning back in for a kiss. It was warm and salty and Jack loved every second of it. Mark knew he was close. He could feel his balls tightening up and a hot, hard coil sink into the pit of his stomach.

_“Jack…”_

That was all he could get out before he was coming hard and fast, gripping the Slytherin’s hips with newfound ferocity.

They both took some time to breathe and come down from their orgasmic highs before they snickered slightly and kissed each other. Mark was still atop Jack, looking down into his grayish blues, something brewing in his own chocolates.

“What is it Mark?”

The Hufflepuff licked his lips before he uttered a single phrase.

_“I think I love you Sean.”_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I love a good ending! I'm back guys! So many of you asked (more like begged :D) for another HP Septiplier and who am I to deny you of that pleasure? If you haven't seen yet, this fic (and my previous Shouldn't you be studying?) are now part of a series! Yay! So if you'd like, feel free to leave an idea or what you'd like to see for another fic in the comments (pertaining to this series.) And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And I will see all you dudes in the next fic! Buh-bye!


End file.
